Until the Stars Rain Down From the Heavens
by CrimsonPearlAlice
Summary: When twins Linda and Lois are also sent to stay with Professor Kirke, the spitfire and the bookworm assume they're merely hiding from the blitz. But when they are dragged into Narnia with the Pevensies, just how far are they willing to go to discover more about the arcane connection they seem to have there? And how are the first King and Queen of Narnia involved?
1. Prophecy

Helen rested her head in her hands and sat alongside her husband at the head table. The young Queen's head was spinning and an uncontrollable nausea was creeping up on her for the third time within the past two days . "Oh, why do I feel as if this will be the best news we have received in such a long time? I know that we never planned for Poppy to come, but I miss her so much, Frank," slowly the woman's cold exterior was crumbling, leaving a shattered trail behind her. The first king of Narnia draped a strong arm around his wife's shoulders, kissing her once on the temple as her cries wracked her body. Of course, no news was good news. At least not as far as the Queen could see.

"I know sweetheart, I know. But Mirach has been banished for what he did to you… I promise I will always love Poppy as if she were my own." But Helen just gave another mighty howl, her frail figure slumping violently against the cold marble before her.

"But no one knows if someone like her has ever existed before! Half human and half star, can she even survive? And what world did she fall into? One that supports magic or not? What if she dies, Frank? We can never see her grow up, hear her first words, first steps-" her tone was borderline hysterical and her rapid arm movement were doing nothing to extenuate her distress.

Frank put a hand to the woman's lips, hushing her. "We must look to the future. Helen, we have a country to lead. Aslan wouldn't have put us in charge unless he knew we could handle it. But it's been months, dear, we must move on. We cannot possibly know where she has gone, nor can we follow her." Helen knew this to be true, but she had't wanted to admit it. The child was not hers by choice. The wretched star who could hardly be a real _man_- Mirach- had impregnated her against her will after catching her off guard on a ride, about ten miles from their castle. There had been a conflict with the star people shortly after they were discovered. Many of the talking beasts of Narnia felt unease around them, saying that they simply radiated pure power that was not to be trusted or fought against, so, they left them alone. The star people called this treatment of isolation a form of segregation and were outraged. Eventually, an agreement was reached, and by default the star people kept to themselves before any conflict could break out, but many of the star people wanted to be welcomed into the Narnian royal court because of their abilities. This, naturally, was denied. Seeing as members could only enter the court due to an act of bravery of selfishness, or otherwise deemed fit by the King of Queen. A conflict was once again narrowly avoided, but not without some whiplash.

The woman sniffled, and then raised her chin a tad bit higher. "I know. I know, I'm sorry."

"No, no, dear, you musn't be sorry. We both miss our daughter terribly, but this new prophecy, it might just prove hopeful. We may not live to see it, generations may not, but when it happens, I feel as if these two advisers will serve the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve brilliantly." The news of a second prophecy had shocked many, and it had been the only good news the King and Queen had received in over a year. No one knew what these prophecies were referring to, and especially not what this 'evil time' referenced in the first one was, but they both hoped that whatever evil was coming to their country, the sons of Adam and daughters of Even would be prepared. Or, better prepared than they were, at least.

_Alongside Adam's flesh and bone_

_To aid and guide and appease_

_Two daughters condone their judgments_

_Until the stars rain down from the heavens_

**Thanks so much for checking out my story! I know it isn't much for an introduction, but I would love to hear your feedback. I have quite a lot planned out for this story, so please stick with me. It may just be fun. I'm very open to constructive criticism, so don't be shy! I don't bite. :) **


	2. Air Raids and Short Skirts

Air Raids and Short Skirts

To say that Lois and Linda were twins could in no way be farther from the truth, other than the fact that physically they were siblings by blood and born a mere seven minutes between each other. Linda was older, and she never let her meeker, softer spoken twin forget it. When Linda wanted to go out on the town, Lois would much rather sit in her room and curl up with a book. She was never one to break routine, try anything new, and heaven forbid anything dangerous. Linda was adventurous and brave and reckless, and she would gawk at whoever she damn well pleased, thank you very much.

"Lois I'm going dancing, want to come?" She hollered up the stairs, through the cramped house and hoped that the sound of her voice would reach the twin's shared bedroom. She doubted that her sister would want anything to do with sneaking in to a club underage, but Linda always has this flickering wish that her sister would open up someday, so the two could actually have something in common other than their snow white hair color.

There was the sound of shuffling, and then a bedraggled girl came prancing down the stairs. She stopped halfway and her mouth fell open. "Thanks but I don't think I'm really- Linda _what_ are you wearing?" Lois was never one so quick to judge, and her tone had nothing but concern dripping from it, the very tone that made Linda want nothing more than to rebel. The more chains and restraints were thrust upon her, the more she was going to fight it.

Linda glanced down at herself and shrugged. "Just a dress I found at the corner store-"

"Were supposed to be rationing-" Lois insisted, her tiny hands balling into fists, a rare spark in her eye. The younger twin would hardly ever have anything to do with questioning authority, but when it came down to the war Lois was all work, no play.

"It's my own money; I'll do what I want with it. Besides," she insisted. "What's wrong with it?" Lois looked down at her feet uncomfortably. Linda continued to stare at her. The girl looked up through a mess of tangled hair and met her older twin's gaze for half a moment before focusing on the puce colored carpet once more. "Be honest."

"Well," Lois hesitated, cleared her throat, and then continued. "It's a little low cut," her voice cut off and Lind raised an eyebrow. "And tight, and I can nearly see your knees-"

Linda was now red in the face. "Oh why must you always be so old fashioned?"

Lois whimpered and raised her hands up in defense. "You asked! Who are you going with anyways?"

"Adam, from school-"

"Linda he's eighteen!"

"So?"

"It- it's not proper!" Linda glared at her younger sister and she shrunk down, sitting on one of the lower steps. "I just don't want anything bad happening to you. With everything that has been going on, dad just left for war, we don't know if he's getting back-"

Linda shook her head. "Of course dad's coming back. He's dad. He wouldn't just leave us."

"But-" Linda's stare hardened and Lois grew silent.

Linda had taken a mere two steps towards the door when the sirens started sounding.

"Girls?" Their mother's frantic voice could be heard from the kitchen, followed by a clanging sound of a pot hitting the floor. "Girls where are you- oh please come on we must get to the shelter! Oh- the planes are coming!" Linda immediately dashed over to her sister, who has suddenly gone very pale yet red eyed at the same time. She latched onto her arm and tugged her through the living room and into the kitchen, when the light flickered once and they were plunged into darkness. Linda's breath hitched in her throat and she felt a shiver run down her twin's spine as she held her close, afraid that if she were to let her go they would get separated. There was a figure in the corner which she recognized as their mother. She was taller than them, with the same white blonde hair which hung in front of her eyes. She bustled over to them, saying something but the words fell on deaf ears and couldn't be made out through the sounds of the sirens. So, instead, she put a hand on their shoulders and led them away towards the back door. Linda got a tight grip around her sister's shoulders and saw her mother frantically trying to shove the key in the key hole. "Bloody- won't go-" In one swift motion Linda crossed over to her mother, put a hand on her arm, took the key from her and unlocked the door, ushering her mother out first. Lois ran out next, tripping once on the lip between the deck and the grass, only for Linda to dive and catch her around the middle. The sirens were blaring around them, defending in the outside where there were no walls to protect their ears. The three dashed across the lawn, Linda only releasing her sister again to throw open the trap door which led down into the shelter, and to push her mother and sister inside, waiting only until she was certain that they were alright to shut the door behind them. She fiddled with a nearby light as her mother dug through a drawer and found a torch, shinning the bright light on each of her daughters, as if to check to make sure they were there. Lois stared blankly at the door, wide eyes and a thin layer of sweat covering her fair skin.

"Lin," Lois mumbled her voice hollow and wavering. Linda finally turned the light on and a faint orange glow bathed the seven by six foot room. "I can hear them. They're going off."

An arm wrapped around her sister, Linda's other one adjusting the blanket on the hard scratchy mattress. "I know. But we're going to be fine." Lois nodded blankly, and gazed at their mother, who was giving them a plain stare. She didn't say a word, and both girls knew that their mother's mind was on her husband Clive and him alone.

**Sorry for the short first chapter, but I figured it would be enough to kick start the story. Please let me know what you think, I would love it if you would review. Constructive critic is always welcome! And my apologies if you were confused with the first chapter, Frank and Helen are from the books, so if you haven't read them you may be confused from time to time. But you don't have to have read the books to understand the story, for the most part I will be following the movie, and any questions you may have will be cleared up in time. **

**Also on a side note, if you're looking for steamy make out scenes… go somewhere else. This will be a somewhat romantic story, and parts will be solely driven by characters, but romance is not the main plot line. For me this is more of a character study for Edmund and Peter than anything else, as a way to see how the characters of the story would react if two very different characters were along for the ride. Besides, most of the characters are too young for major romances. So, with that in mind (and if you're still reading my AN you deserve some digital Turkish delight) let's continue!**


End file.
